List of Scenes
Herein will be a list of scenes as described by the Progress screen and any known requirements to view them, organized by central character to the interaction. This list is intended to be exhaustive but cannot be easily created by one person. If you know of a scene that is not listed, you can help by expanding it. Angel The bulk of Angel content is currently story-locked Battle Story Angel Facesit Gameover Vaginal Arena Fifth Victory First Match Ninth Victory Third Victory Bank Bank Overdrawn * Take too much in loans Beast Mistress Hunter Intro Hunter Perceptive Hunter Quick Hunter Sleepover Brothel Anal Condom Beginner End * Presumably, a novice brothel worker takes it anally with a condom Condom Expert Cage Condom Master Condom Master Cage Condom Master Nocage Condom Novice Cage Daisy Deepthroat Fail Deepthroat Force Gfxp * Give the girlfriend experience Handjob Beginner * Presumably work at the brothel and give a handjob poorly Ivy Bj Oral Beginner * Presumably work at the brothel and give oral sex poorly Quest Complete Ass Rose Bj Finish * Hire Rose at the Brothel and receive a Bj (or is it give?) Deepthroat Force * Hire Rose and Force her to Deepthroat (proably requires failing the Charisma check) Schoolgirl Hot Spy Caught Punishment Spy Caught Werewolves Top Novice * Presumably work at the brothel as a top poorly Novice Success Werewolf/Werewolves Anal Chastity Anal End Doggy Door Mouth Knot Oral End Oral Impure Brothel Madame Apologize Ask Gold Feetlick Heels Highlust Personal Vaginal Cowgirl Refuse Formbridge Brigand Accept Chastity Foiled Backstab Hail Femme Thief Failed Thief Steal getaway Thief Submission Story Brigand Story Brigand Defeat * Presumably Story-only Story Brigand Victory Bang * Story Only? Bunny Show Chocolate Show Cream Camp Masturbate * Masturbate at Camp. How? Anal Group Suck Suck Centaur Catamite Femme Defeat Femme Game Over Mare Dildo Mare Ella Anal Mare Jack First Victory Oral Church Vampires Codpiece Cultist Ritual Temple Cage Temple Ritual Dark Knight Defeat Beg Cont2 Neutral Virgin Intro Doppelganger Prostitute Queen Satisfied Oral Dullahan Anal Choke Cum Anal Insertion * Take it up the tailpipe as distinct from being deflowered. Caught Deflowered Nocage * Reach the dullahan and submit to anal sex with her as a virgin by selecting the Be Deflowered Option. Deflowered Caged * Reach the dullahan and submit to anal sex with her as a virgin by selecting the Be Deflowered Option. Wear a chastity cage. Deflowered Cont * Name implies it shouldn't be a separately counted scene? Drunk Nocock Drunk Sloppy Oral Good Return Head Revisit Girlfriend Self Hj Elf Companion Learn Bottom Ettin Anal Beg For Cage Beg For End Capture Sneak Past Talk Trick Trudy Fire Elemental Anal Anal Reverse Cowgirl Intro Oral Continue Soup Tea Gadgeteer Plugged Ghost Day Marriage Freecock Night Lost Story Ghost Cont Giantess Hoard Empty Inside Loincloth Kiss Game Valley Explore Wet Dream Splattered Goblin Birth Birth Harpy Camp Ambush Pretend Camp Ambush Pretend Anal Camp Ambush Facefuck Disarm Eagle Eye Flee Inviting Male Buttplug Mouth Passby * Choose to pass by when confronted with their sign Spear Grab Submission Victory Top Golem Big Top Hypnosis Ice Cream Speak Shutdown Harpy Defeat Cage Elite Satisfied Oral Elite Victory Elite Victory Top Anal Finish Love Bird Steal One Failure Steal One Partial Swarm Intro Victory Top Anal Premature Inn Kylira Mouthfuck Trudy Man Bang Trudy Mutual * Likely requires Trudy in the party. Bang Trudy Nomutual Perform Bottom Urka Trudy Kylira Innkeep 12 Femme 12 Jester Drunk Hiro Drunk Hiro Nocock Fight Knowledge Mermaid Cage Frustrated Eggslut Flaccid Frustrated Otheregg Visit Minotauress Escape Nonvirgin Satisfied Anal Smother Virgin Miscellany/Uncertain Carriage to Monster Town * Presumably marks you purchasing a carriage headed to Monster Town from some other town Crier New Healing Analingus Cage * What is this? It needs you to be caged but. . .? Healing Cunnilingus 69 End Healing Proposition Outpost Outpost Armor Story Cottage Return Story Elf2 * Are these Kylira or that one fat-ass elf? Story Elf Bottom Story Elf Facesit End Story Merchant * Is this different from the gadgeteer? Witch Cottage Codpiece Witch Cottage Gem Mouth Fiend Mouth Fiend is encountered by being banned from the brothel (example: by forcing Rose or Daisy after failing the relevant charisma check) and then visiting the Town Square Escape Intro Failedescape Gambit High Dignity Openseduction Submission Wantsuck Whymouth * Ask the mouth fiend why she likes mouths Naga Defeat End Ogre Endure Femme Marry Femme Satisfied Spotted * Fail to steal something from the ogre Stealth * Sneak close to the ogre Story Ogre Femme Story Ogre Femme Defeat Victory Gold Orc/Urka Anal Plugged Offer Fail Nasal Story Orc Defeat Story Orc Run Cage Story Orc Run Cont Story Orc Submission * Presumably Story-only = Quetzal Auto No Crier Return Slime Fail Lovedart * Agree to accept her lovedart (may require catamite/high lewdness?) Lovedart Cont. Sperm Bank Potentially story-only at the time of writing (Sep. 2019) Milkshake 3 Milkshake Query Spider Aware End Endure Find1 Revisit Sigil Success Wife Tavern Gangbang Pure Passout * Drink a lot Tale Goblin Anal Tale Harpy Anal Town Shop Caught Kylira * Get caught shoplifting with Kylira in the party Caught Trudy * Get caught shoplifting with Trudy in the party Town Square 0 3 Informant Goodhand Informant Hand Kidnap Thwart Lewd Anal Resist Handy 1 Handy 5 Handy Switch Decline Oral 7 Oral Free Oral Resist Trudy Companion Learn Companion Pullplug Dom Finish Plugged Vampire Dual Defeat Intro * Meet the Vampire. Where? Warlock Acid Protection Anal Repeat Anal Repeat Demon Creamy Finish Find Crystal Hypnosis Hypnosis Backfire Hypnosis Cont Repeat Visit Scenes The following scenes are accessible branches of returning to the manor after having been hypnotized by the warlock. I don't know what the fourth one is called. Sleep Wait Wake Action Wake Words Wasp Intro Story Wasp Eggs Victory Werewolf Battle Knot Oral Friendly Doggy Confident Oral Knot Oral Knot Passout Submit Post Knot Bottled Quickshot Defeat * According to Majalis, all scenes in which a premature ejaculation (or 'quick shot') occur require that your lust be maxed. Story Werewolf Tailplug Trudy Defeat =